Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), comprises ulcerative colitis (UC) and Crohn's disease, is generally characterized by a set of chronic inflammatory conditions of the intestines. In fact, Crohn's disease affects the entire bowel wall, literally from mouth to anus, whereas UC is restricted to the epithelial lining of the gut. Undesired symptoms such as visceral pain, tenesmus, diarrhea and bloody stool are often observed in IBD patients as described in Papadakis K A, Targan S R. Role of cytokines in the pathogenesis of inflammatory bowel disease. Annu Rev Med 2000; 51:289-98. UC causes lesions mostly ulcer in mucosa of the colon. Apparently, the current mainstay clinical management approaches for IBD are Western medical therapies. However, conventional medications such as anti-inflammatory drugs, immune system suppressors and antibiotics fail to provide satisfactory therapeutic solutions to IBD sufferers as repeated relapses and even exacerbation are deplorably observed in nearly 50% of the UC patients who received the mainstay protocols including infliximab injection, as reported in Lok K H, Hung H G, Ng C H, Li K K, Li K F, Sezto M L. The epidemiology and clinical characteristics of Crohn's disease in the Hong Kong Chinese population: experiences from a regional hospital. Hong Kong Med J. 2007 December; 13(6):436-41. Due to the complexity of UC, effects of the currently used treatments are usually slow. Moreover, adverse effects are often associated with long-term administration of the Western medicines. As suggested by a number of medical reports, IBD patients are at a higher risk in progression to colon cancer. Therefore, the use of complementary and alternative medicine such as Chinese Medicine for treatment of IBD has been emerging increasingly since herbal medicines usually exert versatile modes of actions as reported in Podolsky D K Inflammatory bowel disease. N Engl J Med. 2002 Aug. 8; 347(6):417-29. In the Chinese population, several prominent formulae have been demonstrated with satisfactory impact on treating diarrhea and/or preventing relapses when consumed at a chronic basis as demonstrated in Han X H, Zhong J, Guo J Y, Shi R, Wang X H, Wang C H, Wang K, Du G L, Shen Y H, Ma Y M. Relationships between pharmacokinetics and efficacy of Xie-xin decoction in rats with experimental ulcerative colitis. J Ethnopharmacol. 2013 Jun. 21; 148(1):182-9. It is believed that the stagnation of Qi and blood followed by combined dampness or cold-dampness in the stomach and intestine leads to the evolvement of ulcerative colitis. Therefore, agents that help in resolving the stagnation of Qi and blood and/or dispersing dampness have the potential for therapeutic intervention.